


Stuck

by 007black



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, canonical death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/007black/pseuds/007black
Summary: Meg Masters dies only to realize she’s found a place better than heaven.





	Stuck

The pain hadn’t stopped after she died. Again. The pain didn’t stop until she saw HER. She was standing amongst the the rest of the dead deceased but Meg was struck by her. Everyone around was plain, tan, beige, boring, but this woman was bright red. Eventually the woman noticed Meg’s staring and approached.  
“Ruby, was a demon. You?” She asked her voice was calm and luscious.  
“Meg Masters, was a demon as well. Are you the Ruby the Winchester brothers go on about?” Meg asked remembering Dean’s distrust of demons that wanted to help.  
“You knew them too. Did Lucifer defeat Michael?” She asked suddenly more interested. Meg wasn’t one of the Lucifer groupies. She shook her head.  
“No, Lucifer was locked in the cage again. Too bad you won’t be there to let him back out.” Meg didn’t know why she laced venom with her words. She wished things were different and maybe in another life her and Ruby could of gotten along.  
“Hey, I was just following my orders I’m all for him being in the cage, it gave us more freedom.” Ruby took a step back and held up her hands.  
“And who were your preferred victims? Did you have a preference?” Meg hoped that maybe now that she was stuck here, with a beautiful lady demon she might have some fun.  
“My preferences was that they were good looking.” Ruby whispered as she reached up her hand the trace Megs jaw. Meg snatched her hand and pulled her closer. Putting Ruby’s hand on her hip, and intertwining her free hands in Ruby’s hair, she initiated a deep kiss. Ruby moved her other hand to the back of Meg’s head to push Meg closer.  
“I don’t think I’ll mind staying here with you.” Ruby said as she pulled away and looked up into Meg’s eyes. Meg only responded by kissing Ruby again more desperately.


End file.
